broodingninjahighschoolparkourscoutpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Football Master
Football Master (フットボール ・マスター Futtobooru Masutaa) is the float of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout. He is a naked Scout-like shadow float with a football helmet covering his shimmering purple splendor. He often shows up in episodes to aid the Scoutlings to varying degrees of success. Backstory After Robot Jesus created the MacGuffin Muffins, he decided that he had better things to do and so created Football Master as a way of cleaning up the messes Robot Jesus would create. Football Master starting cleaning up the problems, but later grew weary of his tasks and decided to instead spend his time playing football with his imaginary friend "Joe". After who knows how many games, Football Master grew bored as well and so decided to become dormant. Later on Football Master became Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's float to moderate results since Football Master was still very lazy. Football Master would eventually meet Chocolate Khan and develop a one-sided rivalry between them due to how Chocolate Khan was significantly more competent at everything and Football Master was jealous. This rivalry would end up jeopardizing many battles due to Football Master attempting to show off and outdo Khan with the least amount of effort possible instead of attacking the enemy. Football Master has participated in many battles throughout the series and made a cameo appearance during the Introduction Saga where he was shown to be sleeping on a cactus. Football Master was first awakened when Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout used Floating Aura Jutsu Overdrive Technique against Rear Admiral Fights. Football Master was instrumental in the battle against Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy as he was able to activate Hypersummon Mode after Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout used Hyper-Edge Mode which summoned Robot Jesus and allowed the group to defeat first utilized Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy. Powers * Football Craze ''- Summons a storm of basketballs for some reason * ''Solid Box: The Phantom Psychopath - ''summons a box that alters the fabric of space and time. Also has a habit of making things explode at random via C4. * ''Taco-Football- ''Football Master creates a volatile taco the size of a football and kicks it or throws it towards his enemies. The resulting impact causes the taco to detonate and create a fart storm that rains acid cheese and beef and smells like sulfur and Robot Jesus' feet. * ''Hypersummon Mode- An ability that Football Master can only access when Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout uses Hyper-Edge Mode in battle. This ability allows Football Master to summon Robot Jesus for Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout. It is considered an advanced version of Floating Aura Jutsu Overdrive Technique ''which results from Hyper-Edge Mode. '' * Sanity Shattering FIFA - ''Football Master plays a incredibly strange game of soccer with his imaginary friend Joe. This causes anyone watching to obtain FIFA fever and causes them to either riot or try and kill each other. Appearances He first appears in Episode 82 and appears in most episodes in the background as a combatant after episode 82. He is also summoned via Hyper-Edge Mode in episode 401 in order to utilize ''Hypersummon Mode for this first time. Voice actors Football Master is voiced by Ogres in the English voice cast. In the Japanese voice cast, he is voiced by Soccer Meme. Trivia * Football Master only shows up when the plot calls him. * He summons Robot Jesus as his float. * He has the power to summon tangerines * Football Master dislikes reading and other academic activities * He shows up in Episode 401. Category:Characters Category:Floats Category:Scouts